


Historia's Wishes

by marykillforreal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, Heavy Angst, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marykillforreal/pseuds/marykillforreal
Summary: Her cold eyes wandered to the gloomy clouds of Kochi. Is being selfless, good? Does it makes you a good person or does it only makes you a comfortable person for people to hurt?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Ymir Fritz & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Kudos: 1





	Historia's Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing here. please, I would love to hear critics and comment from you!

"Happy birthday, Hisu!" Her friend chuckled at the sight of her uneasiness, she's shy. Their hands were full of gifts wrapped in colorful paper. The blue lights surrounding the ceiling reflected in their eyes.

She was clinging to Ymir as she was about to blow her candles until a familiar blow of air rushed in. It was her twin. "Historia, don't blow your candles, the smoke is bad for you." Her mom scolded her as she nodded many times, trying to apologize without the need of huffing a few words.

  
She's tired already. 

  
How fast the time flies, how exactly fast it flies?

  
She reached out to trail her fingers along Ymir’s arms, the tall woman’s long arms rested on top of her shoulders. She gave Ymir an innocent smile when she asked if she was fine.

  
She’s totally fine with it.

  
\--

  
“Is this your fault, Historia? Again? You’re an excellent student, but this should not be tolerated.” Her bright expression beamed down, her shoulders dropped, and her brows furrowed.

  
“Yes, Sir. I promised not to do this again, Sir.” The old man’s heavy footsteps made her heart thump in confusion.

  
Ymir gave a reluctant sigh, confused. _Why does she do these things?_

  
Hisu took a stroll to the corner, the clicking sound of Hisu’s shoes made Ymir realized how selfless this girl can be. She followed her footsteps and calmly waited for her.

  
“It wasn’t my fault.” She huffed out of nowhere, she wanted to say it a while ago but she can’t. It’s like her mouth was sewed when she tried to defend herself.

Is this what she wants? A person so comfortable for the people around her to hurt? A person that they could depend on? 

  
She sat at the corner where the cleaning supplies are kept, the cold air slowly sweeping the dried leaves scattered on the dirty floor. She darted her gaze to the side where Ymir is slumped against the doorframe and her arms crossed like she’s silently judging Historia and her actions. 

  
It wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t her fault.

  
\--

  
“But today’s her family day, too.” Her mom belted out finally, were they waiting for her to ask? Or were they silently waiting to hurt her?

  
Her eyes tried to peer through the melancholic feeling her tears were giving her, “Have fun, then.” It was all her energy could utter. 

  
She sat frozen, low-spirited, and slowly her face turned down. 

  
“You’re not fine.” She grabbed her hood, tugged her closer to her chest. 

  
To her heart. 

  
Historia’s arms slowly wrapping around Ymir’s waist as she cried her heart out. She wants to run away with this person, she wants to be selfish for once. The feeling of being able to choose and say what you want excites her. 

  
But the pain stabbing her from behind won’t help. 

  
She wished to be selfish, just for today.

  
She wished for Ymir to scold her once more for not blowing her own candles when she turned eighteen.

  
She wished for Ymir to scoff at her every time she takes the responsibility for other’s reckless actions.

  
She wished for Ymir to glare at her again when she doesn’t have the courage to speak up and ask for things she deserves.

  
Her pale face tilted to one side, expecting Ymir’s masculine figure would be there.

  
“When I wanted peace, when I wished for peace, this is not what I meant.” She slumped into the chair, running her hand through her hair as tears started to fall. Her heart clenched in pain, the suffering Ymir has put her through was torture.

  
“Thank you, Ymir.”

  
Her cold eyes wandered to the gloomy gray clouds of Kochi. 

  
“I will and always be waiting for you, my love. Until we meet again.” Her voice dropped, as she stared at her lover’s lifeless body. 

  
The trembling fear in her heart as she walks past the flowers made her realize that Ymir has always been there.

  
Waiting for her to notice, waiting for her to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I wished you had a good time reading this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
